


silence.

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Hallucinations, Prison Cell, Short But Tear Jerker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: azula hallucinates the one who means the most to her.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	silence.

Silence. 

A rare occurrence in Azula’s mind and something so desperately craved. Unfortunately, she never got what she wanted these days. 

“Azula?” The sound made her eyebrows furrow, made her want to shove her face into the palms of her hands. 

No, no, no, no. Not right now, she couldn’t do it. Her head pulsed. 

“Why’re you ignoring me?” The light, fluffy voice rang in her ears over and over, sticking to her brain and worming its way inside. 

“You aren’t real.” Azula spat, her voice missing any toughness. Raw, weak, fragile. She heard herself echoing off of the rusted walls of her chamber. For once, she felt small. Trapped, even. 

“Zula, don’t be so silly.” Azula closed her eyes, a silly attempt to drown out the voice. She knew it wouldn’t work. 

“Look at you, Azula. You look so.. indigent. This cell is no place for a princess, not my princess.” 

She grimaced, no, that wasn’t her Ty Lee. That sounded more like a reflection of her own thoughts, really. 

“Stop.” It was all she could muster, all she was brave enough to say. 

Hot, steamy tears streamed from her eyes. She felt sick. The room felt like it was spinning, god, she felt _really_ sick. 

“Zula, you don’t miss me?” Fake sadness coated the words from the hallucination, though it was enough to break Azula a little more. 

“Stop it.” Again, louder, more desperate. “Just stop it!” She was yelling now, she realized. More tears. 

Was this really who she was now? Damaged goods who begged for her own mind to stop terrorizing her? She was dizzy. 

“You don’t want to see me?” Footsteps, Azula swore she heard them edging closer to her. She covered her ears, pushing her palms into the sides of her head. 

“Leave me the hell alone!” Azula realized how long she’d really gone without yelling, without using her voice. It felt strained, like she had already used it all up. It was short of the bite it once had, she hated it. “Just please, please.” A mere whisper, a plead to her old companion. 

“Azula, why don’t you trust me? I’m here to get you out, I’m here to free you.” The only thing she wanted to hear, the only words that would swarm her heart and warm it again. If only if they were real. 

“What’s going on in there?” Azula tensed. That _was_ real. She recognized the voice, a guard who liked to scold her often. For once, she was almost happy to hear her. 

She wished, badly, it had been the real Ty Lee coming to rescue her. To wrap her up and tell her it was going to be okay. She never got what she wanted these days. 

She opened her eyes, more proof that she was alone. All by herself, something she couldn’t help but be relieved about, because for once, it brought silence.

**Author's Note:**

> angsty & unedited :( sorry! i promise i’ll right something long and sweet for them eventually.


End file.
